Floor box enclosures for housing electrical devices such as power receptacles typically have a hinged cover that can be opened for access to the enclosure interior. The enclosure is installed with the cover substantially at ground or floor level. Keeping the housed devices dry, or at least out of direct contact with water, presents a challenge when rain or surface water is present, and especially when a cable connected to a device extends out of the enclosure.